


awful like me

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Other, Service Top Julian Devorak, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: Asra is tired, and so is Julian, but not too tired to do a bit of work. PWP.
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	awful like me

**Author's Note:**

> for martwyna @ twitter ♥

Asra lay back, eyes slipping closed as he was touched, hands firm on his body.

"Ilya," he breathed, eyes searching down to see the mess of red hair.

He angled his head up slightly to catch sight better, more clearly, of Julian.

He was so tired after all night of dancing, exhausted, and deeply relieved not to have to journey all the way back to the shop. Nadia had been kind enough to let him use one of the many rooms. And now, there was Julian. Julian, who he was  _ working on _ , trying to get it right, again, three years and a hundred apologies later.

Julian who was almost as tipsy as he was, probably just as exhausted, but had him pinned down and nearly putty in his hands.

He looked up, met lavender eyes.

"Asra," he replied, smiled. "Need something?"

Asra bit his lip in a flirtatious gesture.

"Mm, do you? You seem to have something you're going for.."

Julian rested his chin in the middle of Asra's stomach and grinned up at him.

"Ah-! And what if I do?" he asked.

"You're free to take it, anything you want," Asra, said. He felt worked up far beyond Julian's doing. Maybe it was the spirits, the festivities, or perhaps how cold he was, and Julian was a human heater. His hands burned like fire on Asra's hips, hot, and good.

Julian maintained his gaze, eyes almost nervous at having such broad permission.

Asra rolled his eyes, chuckled. "Like you don't already know what you want to do to me? And like I don't know that I'm going to like it?"

Julian's eyes flitted around the room. "How could you-"

"Because I know you. You're not awful, like me."

He said it with a grin.

"You could never give  _ me _ permission like that."

Julian rose up slightly, gave him a jaunty grin. "Oh, but I did once, didn't I?"

"And look where that went."

Julian blushed. "Wasn't all bad."

"Hush, Ilya. As you were. Wherever you were going."

Julian grinned. "'f course."

And his lips pressed down right above Asra's navel, between where his shirt was parted. He pushed the fabric further apart. Asra shivered. Julian pulled the sheet over the both of them.

"Was going for this," Julian said, palming him from where he jutted through the part in his pants.

He'd been handsy as he'd ravished Asra nearly out of his clothes, all impulse and overworked energy.

Asra arched up into it, a soft groan of pleasure on his lips.

"Ilya."

"L-let me know if it's-"

"Shush, keep going, I will."

Julian kept up his motions for another moment. He then stopped for long enough to shuck off Asra's pants, gripping everything else underneath at the same time. Asra made a little gasp under him at the cool air, blocked again by blanket as Julian discarded the clothes to the floor.

Asra made a soft, needy sound as Julian returned his hand to his cock.

"Ilya, please," he asked, for what aside from a nebulous  _ more _ , he didn't know.

"Please?" Julian asked.

Asra sighed at it. "Just...mm…. _ Please _ . You'll figure it out."

Julian chuckled. "Maybe. That's a lot of faith."

He dipped his fingers lower than cock and fondled.

" _ Worth it _ ," Asra keened. "Ilya, will you fuck me tonight?"

Julian felt his face heat. "T-that all?"

"Plus whatever you figure out."

Julian's lips gapped into a little _ oh _ .

"'f course."

Asra laid back.

"You're not too tired?" Julian asked a few moments later, after his only responses were soft little moans, little ruts of his hips into Julian's hand.

"Noo, just.. Am tired. You are too."

Julian had his own pants shoved down around his thighs.

"Not too tired."

Asra nodded. "Mm."

Slicked fingers pressed between dark cheeks, and Asra moaned as Julian ringed against his entrance.

"Fast? Or…"

"Ahh- slow, Ilya."

"Mm, slow," he acknowledged.

So much with Julian was fast, frantic.

So when Julian entered him with one finger only, and Asra's hips lifted nearly off the bed from it, he had an inkling of the kind of night it was going to be. He curled his finger, rubbed into the firm space.

" _ Ilya _ !" he moaned.

Julian supposed they'd find out how thick the walls were. He left it at that single digit until Asra was panting, eyes blown out. Then he added another, had to use his other hand to pin his hips down. It was when he was so worn out that Asra would give him free reactions like this. He arched over the body below him, met his eyes, and settled their lips together. His fingers still worked, but Julian needed the sweet taste of him for just a moment before pulling back, settling again between his legs to push deeper, and then circle his cock with long fingers and stroke.

"Need just a bit more," Julian said, spreading the two tentatively.

At the easy stretch, he added a third. Asra's voice skipped high, pleasure obvious.

Julian smiled at it. He worked them deeper, pushed again where he had Asra keening, almost a whine. His fingers kept up also the movement on his cock, thumbed over the head where precum gathered in a slick bubble.

"Think you're ready," Julian murmured, almost more to himself.

He pulled fingers from Asra and was then ensuring his pants were sufficiently out of the way. He slicked his length, hard, and waiting eagerly, and guided it to where he'd prepared. As the head breached him, Asra wasn't shy in his volume.

" _ Ilya _ ," he moaned.

Asra curled his legs around Julian's hips, tried to drag him in.

"H-hang on-" he stammered, voice strained with his own pleasure, "don't _ hurt yourself _ ."

Asra grumbled under his breath, something Julian couldn't understand.

He smiled broadly. "Whatever you want," he teased.

And with that, Julian pushed forward just short of snapping in.

Asra's eyes lit up, and his mouth gaped in a moan.

"Yyyyes!" he exclaimed, ankles crossing, heels digging into Julian's ass.

His back left the mattress, arching in a way that invited Julian. He accepted, slid an arm into the empty space, brought their bodies close.

" _ Oh _ , Ilya!" Asra cried, rocking up into him.

"N-not too tired now," Julian teased between little gasping breaths.

"N-no- fuck-!"

Julian moved almost immediately in hard strokes that drew stuttering little sounds from Asra's lips. He draped his arms across Julian's shoulders and tilted his head in a way that he'd come to understand as a wordless  _ kiss me _ .

He did, pressed his mouth, lips already parted, to Asra's. The arm around his back kept him at an angle where Julian could fuck straight into exactly his favorite spot. Asra's mouth was sloppy in its motions, and Julian knew he must have been close. He eased off the pace.

"Ahh- Ilya- t-thanks- want you for longer-" he stammered. 

His voice was so airy in its euphoria, and Julian was swept up into just kissing him. His free hand roamed, swept down exposed chest and slipped under open fabric to thumb over, circle a dusky, dark nipple.

"Making up for lost foreplay?" Asra teased. There was a whine behind his voice.

Julian chuckled his way through a moan, kissed him more. He tweaked, rolled shallowly the little nub in a way and had Asra pushing up into his hand, tightening around his cock as he thrust in slow, easy motions. He moaned too at that tightness.

" _ Ilya _ ," Asra gasped.

He arched tighter, pressing hard into Julian's belly, trapping his cock between them. His hips jumped, trying to get any friction he could. Julian arched away, then, pulled his arm from under. That hand squeezed between them to wrap around Asra's cock, slick with precum. He stroked. Asra's eyes fluttered open, blown out amethyst, and he begged with his gaze.

"Y-yes- I'd never think of not letting you," Julian choked out.

He started to draw back, but Asra's hand landed fast on his shoulder, pulled him hard back into a kiss.

His fingers fumbled around dick, but he thrust strong, steady until Asra's nails dug in and he was seizing under Julian, painting the tight space between them slick with cum.

Julian kissed him again, and again, felt himself building, fast, towards his own.

Asra watched him as he sat back between his legs, eyes lovestruck and lips parted. Another moment of motion and Julian barked out a moan.

They panted together before Julian leaned in again, arms bracketing Asra's face.

"What you wanted? Feeling better?" he asked.

Asra sighed, a happy little sound.

"Like you don't know, Ilya."

He smiled down.

"Always happy to give you a night off."

He returned the expression. "Should take you up on it more."


End file.
